


Дважды реверсивная психология

by Nevan



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan
Summary: и Мэйв Уайли, её королева. (два несвязанных драббла)





	Дважды реверсивная психология

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Double-reverse psychology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431604) by [Nevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevan/pseuds/Nevan)



1\. Мэйв Уайли не девица в беде и по поводу безответной влюбленности страдать не собирается. Существует два высказывания на грани софистики, которые Мэйв один или два раза прокручивает в своей голове.

«Не целовать Отиса Милбёрна, потому что это разрушит его отношения», — пример дважды реверсивной психологии, который совершенно точно не помогает, потому что черт побери реверсивный.

«Если Отис не любит свою девушку, его можно целовать», — импликация, истинное высказывание, которое можно взять на вооружение в случае подтверждения первой части.  
Собственно, сосредоточенность обоих высказываний на губах Отиса Милбёрна выдавет Мэйв с головой. Как здорово, что не существует человека, который мог бы это выяснить.

Мэйв испытывает узконаправленный тактильный голод. Она всегда была достаточно внимательна к Отису, чтобы подъебывать его уже тем, что расстегивает ему велосипедный шлем. Но сейчас Отис был сексуальным когда ел, говорил, молчал и не был сексуальным, когда целовал не-Мэйв. Тогда в животе что-то замирало и обрывалось, будто споткнувшись на канате. Мэйв не привыкла к подобным чувствам. Мэйв злилась и вполне могла быть похожей на вервольфа.

Мэйв грызет ногти. А Отис, как ярый фанат горизонтальных посол, всё шутит, что её волосы гармонируют с его курткой. И кстати это официальный повод продолжать нарушать личное пространство друг друга — стоять ближе, чем приемлемо; касаться локтями, делая проект; садится на диване настолько близко, чтобы иметь возможность шептать в ухо то, что никто больше не услышит. И щекотать дыханием. Если бы Отис был более опытным, Мэйв сказала бы, что он знает и просто её дразнит.

Отис дышит в ее волосы, и она дышит ему в подбородок и ведет внутренний диалог, убеждая себя не целовать его прямо сейчас. Она не рычит на него, чтобы не трогал ее вещи. Они же нарушают границы друг друга. У Отиса есть причины нюхать ее волосы, а у нее есть причины не говорить ему, что ее это волнует. То, что у него есть девушка, не помешает ей его поцеловать, но может помешать ему ответить. А Мэйв не хочет терять то, что между ними есть. Классическая схема: она хочет иметь возможность смотреть ему в губы и говорить с ним, толкать его в бассейн, сталкиваться плечами при ходьбе — даже если при этом ей нельзя его целовать.

Мэйв рисует у него на щеке созвездия и это вовсе не эротично. Сегодня ночь кино, Эрик завел себе тайного парня и не говорит, кто он, поэтому Эрик не с ними. Оле некомфортно находится рядом с Мэйв, поэтому об этой ночи кино она даже не знает. У Отиса дома отличная слышимость и едва ли засыпающая в одиночестве мать, поэтому они у нее в трейлере. Мэйв рисует у него на щеке созвездия (соединяет ручкой родинки) и это вовсе не эротично. Она хочет лизнуть его щеку. Без последствий, без умысла. Просто случайное желание. Одно из многих. У неё буквально покалывают губы.

2\. Отис чувствует, что если не скажет об этом сейчас, взорвется. Из-за подводки капилляры в глазах Мэйв заметнее. Это ничего, просто наблюдение. Как и то, что от неё никогда не пахнет ничем посторонним (ни духами, ни чем иным). Отис не может описать этот запах никак иначе как «Мэйв». Поэтому Отис говорит:

— Ты в любой ситуации почему-то осознаешь мой взгляд и поворачиваешься, чтобы посмотреть на меня. Это странно, но в хорошем смысле. Впрочем, я всегда считал, что это несправедливо. Ты лишаешь меня возможности залипать на тебя, как это делают всякие прочие безнадежно влюбленные.

Мэйв моргает пару раз, и Отис вдруг отчетливо слышит, что именно он сказал, а не подумал.

**Author's Note:**

> мне очень хотелось что-то написать, но получалось множество самоповторяющихся отрывков. это попытка собрать в один цельный. возможно позже будет что-то более соответствующее сериалу. тут то по сути рейтинг занижен)  
> пишите отзывы пожалуйста. в англофандоме на утро 15.01.2019 два фика по пейрингу (плак-плак), на ютубе около 5 амв. я хочу создавать контент, мне еще год ждать второй сезон ааа


End file.
